Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Jason Page http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Jason Since this is an offline CAW Wrestler. ONLY CAW Wrestlers who have been on a CAW show that has been online count. Nothing personal, but that's the rules. XtremeTony 05:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Support: Offline CAW with no proof of being in any actual show --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin 05:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Total Nonstop Terror http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/TNT(Total_Nonstop_Terror) Another Offline Page which unless presents some valid proof of having content online will need to be deleted.--Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin 05:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) The Immortal http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/The_Immortal Another Offline CAW that believes itself to be in WCW and simply seems like a load of spam --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin 05:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) DWF http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Dynasty_Wrestling_Franchise I haven't seen anything from this Offline CAW fed XtremeTony 20:00, October 13, 2009 (UTC) There IS a channel, it's just closed. --ThisIsU - RAPE! RAPE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE! 20:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Updated from The Real DJ Wentworth ~ http://www.youtube.com/user/DWF2010Dynasty --SOC 20:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) This is debatable at the moment as he claims December the 1st something will happen. CAW Wikia is not a promotion site sorry. When ever 1st December comes round he can always reopen it. As for now --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 00:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) WFF http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Wrestling_Franchise_Federation Reason:'''This is '''not a CAW show as such it is mearly an efed on youtube. I will suggest once more that these pages be moved here http://ewrestling.wikia.com/. Due date for deletion is one week.--Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 03:46, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Do I need to move my caw page to that link? Yes. you do. Your show is an efed, and not a CAW show. It's nothing personal dude. We just want CAW shows that actually show Complete Episodes on a video hosting site. You know,something we can all see in it's entirety. When you post a video w/ results, and not in ring action, that's still an efed. XtremeTony 16:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) YOU NEED TO QUIT WHINING AND GET OVER IT! IAM NOT AND LISTEN CLOSLY: IAM NOT REMOVING ANY MORE OF MY PAGES. IF YOU EVEN TRY TO REMOVE THE IAM NOT JOKING, DONT EVEN TRY IT, YOUR NOT THE GREATEST PERSON HERE ... IAM NOT REMOVING ANY MORE OF MY WFF,ICW OR CPV, CHAMPIONSHIP PAGES SO FREAKING JUST GET OVE RIT! Okay whatever you don't have to do anything just sit back and watch while we just go ahead and delete your E-Fed Pages. Simple as that. If u start again on this site we can start issuing out the warnings.--Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 07:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) CCWO http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Canadian_Caw_Wrestling_Organization Extremetony, These league does exist on youtube!!!!!!!!!! its not fake!!!!! so please do not remove it Another CAW fed that doesn't exist. ok. I'm gonna need proof that it does exist. XtremeTony 01:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, it had 9 episodes on the CanadianTrain01 account that is now deleted, plus, it is know on the CawWrestlingUnite Channel on Youtube, waiting to make its redebut on SVR10 in probably 2010 Here are some link to a video hosting sites that you can use... http://www.megavideo.com Post your past shows on there. And also use the signature thing so we know what yoyu said.XtremeTony Tony you can delete is page if you want in a few days, my explaination is on the page. Thank You. And sorry for spazzing above, --SOC 11:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) IWE http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/IWE Yet another fake CAW fed. Already has like 12 articles. - Amez Just helping A brother out and letting you know IWE is a CAW Leauge on youtube, although it is not good or famous here is the link, http://www.youtube.com/user/wildcatv1 he has 4 episodes --SOC 11:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, time to use them kewl images I just made up: ---- --And then ThisIsU was a zombie. 20:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) WWE Tag Team Champions http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Tag_Team_Champions I think this one goes without saying. Just click on it yourself and you'll see exactly why it should be deleted. - Amez Umm yh its done :) --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 00:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC) IPW http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/User:ImpactProWrestling If this fed even exists, these articles should be erased regardless as quality control, because these are just littered with inexcusable errors. Just dreadful! - Amez I have informed the owner to put up proof if he does not fix these articles up they will be deleted --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 18:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Look Guys even though it is not youtube yet i am creating the caws i created Kevin Orton, Joe Brutal, Blade so far.i am trying to create my guys but not had time to. Look i am trying to do everything even you should know it is hard to create a show. User:ImpactProWrestling. YET ANOTHER ONE http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_CAWFed Fresh from the shit oven. *Added to the template to that page. As always this page has 7-10 Days to be disputed & given a reason to stay on the CAW Wikia This fed is real Please don delete WWE CAWfed http://www.youtube.com/user/nycfranchise718 kk --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 09:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ok. A few comments about the show... I saw a bit of it. Has some potential to be good. I just wished he used a different name. XtremeTony 16:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC)